Deja VuxHaywire
by Kyuumiku
Summary: Seminggu terakhir, Kyuhyun kedatangan gadis misterius di kafenya. Dia selalu datang di waktu yang sama, duduk di tempat yang sama, dan juga memesan pesanan yang sama. Karenanya, Kyuhyun merasa seperti mengalami Deja Vu tiap kali gadis itu datang... and his head goes haywire. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? /First FF to be published here :D\


Author: Hara-Fujiwara

Title: Deja Vu×Haywire

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humor(?), -somewhat- Dramatic(?), Coincidence, Daily Life

NB: _Inspired by CircusP's songs titled HAYWIRE and Deja Vu_

-o-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun selalu menatap ke arah gadis yang kini tengah duduk di meja yang ada di sudut kafe.

Gadis yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan di waktu yang sama. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan gadis itu. Setelah memesan pesanan yang sama setiap harinya (secangkir _hot chocolate_ dan _cheese cake_ , selalu!), dia akan menanti pesanan sembari menatap jauh ke arah luar jendela kafe. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangannya.

Sama seperti kali ini, saat Kyuhyun meletakkan pesanan miliknya di hadapannya, gadis berwajah mungil dengan bibir tipis itu tetap tidak bergeming. Tatapan matanya kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Silahkan," Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat standar SOP kafe tersebut.

Dan gadis itu menoleh memberi senyuman manis pertanda rasa terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun. Walaupun senyum itu hanya berlangsung sesaat saja, dan berubah jadi tatapan penuh dendam ketika melihat pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut.

Tring tring.

Ketika bel berbunyi dan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu itu, tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat disertai tatapan penuh dendam dan itu jadi pemandangan yang menyeramkan bagi Kyuhyun. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia melihat gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain dari biasanya.

Gadis itu tetap menohokkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki yang baru masuk itu dengan seorang gadis lain disampingnya, berharap laki-laki itu menyadarinya. Panjang umur, laki-laki itu langsung menoleh ke arah gadis yang masih menatap tajam padanya dan tiba-tiba tersentak mundur, kaget. "K-Kumiko?" tanyanya memastikan. Gadis yang bernama Kumiko itu masih betah menatapnya tajam tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk membuka suara.

"O-oh ya ampun! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini! Aku baru saja ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Hyemi karena dia bilang dia kesepian, ahahaha. Kau pasti kenal Hyemi kan? Hyemi, ini Kumiko, teman—" Kumiko langsung berdiri dari duduknya, membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan dialognya. "Dong-hae- _san_?" tanya Kumiko dalam, "apa kau baru saja bilang pada Hyemi kalau aku adalah temanmu?" lanjutnya.

Hyemi menatap Donghae dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-baru-saja-membohongiku?' dan Donghae membalasnya dengan 'aku-tidak-berbohong-sumpah!'. Suasana kafe mendadak jadi kelam karena aura gelap yang dipancarkan Kumiko. Gadis yang mempunyai dua kewarganegaraan Jepang-Korea ini tetap tabah menunggu jawaban Donghae.

" _Geurae_ , kau mendengarnya," jawab Donghae pasrah. "Aku sudah berapa kali bilang padamu kalau kita sudah putus?! Aku muak denganmu! Kau tak berhak lagi marah padaku karena aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi denganmu. Aku lelah. Mengemis pun kau padaku, aku takkan bisa melepas Hyemi hanya demi dirimu. Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Donghae pada Hyemi meninggalkan Kumiko sendiri beserta hatinya yang remuk dan rasa malu yang menyelubungi dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikan Kumiko itu mulai menghitung dalam hati. _1..._ Kumiko menghapus air matanya. _2..._ Kumiko segera mengambil tasnya. _3..._ Kumiko pun berlari meninggalkan kafe setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan bil di atas mejanya. _Sesuai dugaan_ , batin Kyuhyun yang kemudian menghembuskan napas berat. Dia bergerak malas menuju meja gadis yang sudah seminggu belakangan ini terus mendatangi kafenya.

Namun, dari 7 serangkaian hari gadis itu datang ke kafenya, hari ini adalah hari yang lumayan berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mengangkat _hot chocolate_ dan _cheese cake_ itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang berteriak dan membuat gaduh di luar. Pengunjung-pengunjung kafenya pun ikut penasaran dan akhirnya berlari keluar kafe. Kyuhyun yang terakhiran keluar dari kafe itu pun mendapati kerumunan orang sedang menatap suatu objek di bawah mereka.

"Permisi, permisi," ujar Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan. Kemudian, matanya disuguhkan pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan. Kumiko yang baru keluar dari kafenya tadi kini tengah tergeletak lemah di trotoar. "Kumiko- _san_? Kumiko- _san_!" panggil Kyuhyun panik sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh gadis itu. " _Ahgassi_ , kau mengenal gadis ini? Tolong, panggil ambulans sekarang juga! Aku, aku melihatnya berlari tadi... tapi dia tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa sempat tersandung atau bahkan menabrak orang lain. Aku khawatir dia punya penyakit serius!" ujar seorang _ahjumma_ dengan paniknya.

Kyuhyun menelaah sejenak perkataan _ahjumma_ itu sebelum akhirnya menelepon ambulans. Setelah telepon terputus, Kyuhyun masih berusaha membuat Kumiko sadar, tapi sepertinya dia tak berhasil. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengungsikan Kumiko, ambulans pun sudah datang. Kyuhyun yang melihat Kumiko dibawa dengan kasur darurat itu pun tergerak untuk ikut masuk. " _Eomma_ , aku pergi sebentar," pamit Kyuhyun pada _eomma_ -nya sekaligus pemilik kafenya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau mau kemana? Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau ikut dengan gadis itu, hah? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya!" tentang _eomma_ _-_ nya dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap _eomma_ -nya. "Aku mengenalnya, tapi dia tak mengingatku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada final lalu segera berlari ke dalam ambulans. Kerumunan tadi pun jadi berkurang meskipun beberapa masih terlihat heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan tidak sedikit juga yang khawatir dengan keadaan Kumiko.

Seperti di drama-drama, ketika seseorang mengantarkan orang terdekatnya masuk rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru plus perasaan hati yang menggebu-gebu, mereka harus menyabarkan diri dari emosi karena suster tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk ke ruangan pasien dan dipersilahkan untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu. Begitu pula yang kini terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dirinya tergerak mengikuti Kumiko yang baru saja dia temui seminggu ini.

Sesuai skenario, setelah Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan pemikirannya sendiri, datanglah dokter yang memeriksa Kumiko menghampirinya. "Apakah Anda anggota keluarga dari pasien saya?" tanya dokter itu. Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri menyambutnya, "eh, maaf dokter, sebenarnya... saya bu—" Kyuhyun memotong perkataannya karena dokter itu mengangguk-angguk. "Saya paham. Anda kekasihnya, kan? Anda pasti bingung karena tak ada anggota keluarga yang bisa mewakilinya kan? Ya ya, saya paham. Jadi, apa Anda bisa ikut dengan saya? Saya ingin menjelaskan keadaan kekasih Anda," kata dokter itu.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke sebuah ruangan sesuai instruksi dokter itu meski dalam hati Kyuhyun masih sedikit mengutuk dokter itu karena bersikap sok tahu soal hubungannya dengan Kumiko. Setelah mereka berdua duduk hadap-hadapan, dokter itu memulai percakapan. "Jadi, bisakah Anda ceritakan bagaimana tingkah laku kekasih Anda akhir-akhir ini?" tanya dokter itu. Kyuhyun jadi harus memutar otak untuk menggabungkan cerita fiksinya dengan kenyataan bahwa Kumiko sudah mengunjungi kafenya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Sejak hari kami jadian seminggu yang lalu, dia mulai sering datang ke kafe saya. Entah kenapa dia selalu datang di jam dan tempat yang sama setiap harinya, jam 10 pagi di sebuah bangku di ujung kafe. Hm... dia sering menatap ke luar jendela sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Oh ya, dia juga selalu memesan _hot chocolate_ dan _cheese cake_ setiap kali dia datang..."

 _ **Flashback on**_

3 days ago...

 _Tring tring._

 _Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepala menuju pintu masuk setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik jam. Jam 10 tepat. Dia datang lagi. Gadis yang sudah 4 hari ini menyita perhatian Kyuhyun karena ke-monoton-annya. Gadis itu bahkan selalu memakai baju yang sama! Kyuhyun berpikir apakah gadis itu memborong baju yang sama dalam jumlah banyak sehingga dia bisa bergantian memakainya setiap hari._

 _Dan_ — _kembali_ — _gadis itu duduk di pojokan kafe. Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri gadis itu untuk mencatat pesanannya. "_ Hot chocolate _dan_ cheese cake _, ya," kata gadis itu dengan nada yang sama-pula! Namun, segala ke-monoton-an gadis itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun jadi_ addicted _level pemula terhadapnya. "Ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba memperlama waktunya agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu. "_ Nope, thanks," _jawabnya singkat dan datar._

 _Ok, Kyuhyun merasa hatinya tertohok_ _begitu dalam_ _. Rasanya selama 25 tahun dirinya hidup di dunia ini, belum ada seorang perempuan pun yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Dan kini, dia dihadapkan dengan realita bahwa ada seorang perempuan_ poker face _yang tak memfokuskan diri pada pesonanya membuat kepercayaan dirinya terluka. Akhirnya dia pun memilih meninggalkan meja itu dan segera membuatkan pesanan gadis itu._

 _Setelah Kyuhyun datang mengantarkan pesanan itu, gadis itu_ a.k.a _Kumiko pun tersenyum tanda berterimakasih. Kemudian, masuk beberapa perempuan ke kafe itu menuju meja tempat Kumiko berada. Kelihatannya mereka adalah teman dekat Kumiko. Kyuhyun pun berangsur mengundurkan diri dan diam-diam menguping._

 _"Hai Mari! Apa kabar? Sini! Cerita-cerita dong. Mentang-mentang udah pacaran jadi lupa kawan nih. Ya nggak sih? Hahahaha," canda Kumiko yang masih tertawa sebelum melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "Mari, kau kenapa? Hei kalian, ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Kumiko dengan tampang polosnya. Salah satu temannya mendesah. "Kumiko-_ chan _, kekasih Mari baru saja kecelakaan kemarin. Kemarin kau ikut kami pergi mengunjungi makamnya," jelas teman itu sambil mengelus-elus punggung Mari._

 _Wajah Kumiko langsung bereaksi seperti kepalanya baru saja diserang dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "A-aku minta maaf. Mari, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku terbawa suasana sehingga aku lupa kejadian kemarin. A-ah, maaf, aku..aku harus pergi dulu._ Uri eomma _meneleponku. Aku mohon maafkan kesalahanku hari ini. Maaf juga karena aku harus pergi duluan. Maafkan aku!" jerit Kumiko di akhir kalimatnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat keganjilan itu hanya bisa menonton kepergian Kumiko yang begitu tiba-tiba._

2 days ago...

 _Kembali, Kyuhyun merasa hari-harinya seperti terulang terus sejak Kumiko datang ke kafenya. Rasanya seperti_ deja vu _yang membuatnya bertahan di tempat dan waktu dimana satu kejadian akan terus terulang selamanya. Kyuhyun masih memfokuskan matanya pada sosok boneka hidup yang kini_ _sedang_ _menatap keluar jendela, menunggu pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanannya. Karena Kyuhyun sudah menyerah bertengkar dengan pikirannya yang tak ada ujungnya, akhirnya dia memilih untuk segera mendatangi meja gadis itu._

 _Pesanan yang sama, nada bicara yang sama, ekspresi yang sama, posisi yang sama, waktu yang sama, dan semuanya yang tetap sama. Kyuhyun hampir saja kalah dari emosinya kalau dia tidak ingat kini dia berposisi sebagai seorang pelayan. Dia mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan. Sesudahnya, terdengar gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"_ Jogiyo _, apa kau baru saja menggerutu padaku?" tanya Kumiko pedas membuat Kyuhyun meng-ups dalam hati. "Ah,_ aniya, sonnim _. Aku hanya sedikit emosian pagi ini. Kalau begitu, silahkan tunggu pesanan Anda sebentar ya," jawab Kyuhyun kikuk. "Tta-tta-ra-ra-tta-tta! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja enyah dari pandanganku. Kau masih berurusan denganku. Silahkan serahkan pesananku pada pelayan yang lain sehingga aku tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengisi perut," ujar Kumiko layaknya seorang_ psycho _._

 _Kumiko sedang menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dari belakang ketika ada seseorang datang ke kafe itu dan mengalihkan pandangan semua orang. "Kumiko? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bertengkar lagi?" tanya laki-laki yang baru masuk itu membuat Kumiko jadi lumer(?). "Ah_ aniya _, Donghae-_ ya _, aku hanya sedang bercanda. Ya kan? Hahaha! O_ _h_ _ya kenalkan, ini teman baruku," kata Kumiko menutupi rasa malunya dengan sempurna, menyerakan Kyuhyun pada Donghae sebagai pengalih pembicaraan._

 _Setelahnya Kyuhyun seperti dicampakkan begitu saja oleh kemarahan Kumiko yang sudah teralihkan oleh laki-laki bernama Donghae itu. Rasanya campur aduk diancam begitu, tapi lebih campur aduk lagi melihat perubahan yang tiba-tiba dari gadis itu. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah lelah lalu berjalan ke dapur._

Yesterday...

 _Gadis yang kemarin masih belum Kyuhyun ketahui namanya alias Kumiko itu kembali datang hari itu. Ekspresinya masih sama, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Padahal, Kyuhyun bisa lihat kemarin gadis itu senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun baru tahu kalau mereka ternyata berpacaran. Kyuhyun hanya merasa aneh pada ekspresi tertawa Donghae yang terkesan dipaksakan terhadap Kumiko. Apakah laki-laki itu diam-diam sudah selingkuh di belakang Kumiko? Kalau Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapanya Kumiko, seharusnya dia tak perlu memberi reaksi apapun, tapi sebaliknya, kini dia malah terlihat murung._

 _Ketika Kyuhyun datang dengan perubahan itu, orang cuek pun harusnya sadar dalam hatinya kalau laki-laki itu berubah daripada biasanya. Namun, yang terjadi pada Kumiko adalah dia tetap berakting sebagaimana biasanya dia datang ke kafe itu. Dia bahkan tak bertanya kenapa aura Kyuhyun sedikit suram hari itu, tapi dia bersikap seolah dia tak mengenali Kyuhyun. Secuek itukah gadis itu? Pasti Kyuhyun sakit hati sekali menerima kenyataannya._

 _"Ini pesanan Anda, silahkan dinikmati," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap seperti pelayan profesional. "Hm, terima kasih... Kyuhyun-_ san _?" sapa Kumiko balik, jauh lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Dia bahkan mengeja nama di nametag yang Kyuhyun pakai. "Ah,_ hai, douzo! Shitsureshimasu!" _balas Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Jepang kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Kumiko. Hati Kyuhyun langsung berdebar melihat senyum yang terkembang dari gadis itu. Rasanya kesedihan hatinya mulai melebur. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Layaknya anak kecil yang penurut, Kyuhyun benar-benar menceritakan segala kegiatan Kumiko selama dia dateng ke kafe laki-laki itu. "Hm, begitu. Tapi Saudara bilang bahwa Saudara adalah kekasih dari pasien saya, kenapa Anda bisa tidak tahu bahwa kekasih Anda sudah punya pacar yang lain? Atau, Anda baru saja mencoba menipu saya? Apakah Anda tahu apa efek dari tindakan nekat Anda ini? Anda bisa saja dilaporkan ke polisi," ancam dokter itu yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun membeku dan berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya niat laki-laki itu untuk mengikuti Kumiko memang salah besar.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_ dokter itu berbunyi. Dokter itu mengangkat telepon yang ternyata adalah _video call_. " _Yeobo!_ Aku baru saja dengar kabar kalau anak kita masuk rumah sakit lagi. Apakah dia sudah sampai? Apa kau sudah memeriksa keadaannya? Bagaimana? Apa aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?" cerocos seorang wanita dari seberang sana yang membuat wajah dokter itu langsung diriasi stres yang sangat kentara. Kyuhyun menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksud orang yang dia yakini sebagai istri dokter itu. "Aku akan ke sana. Pastikan kau tidak menutup teleponmu," jawab dokter itu dengan nada _hopeless_. Dia beranjak dari kursinya yang kemudian langsung dicegat Kyuhyun. " _Jeoyo?_ " bisiknya. Dokter itu mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya.

Sampailah mereka di ruangan dekat tempat Kyuhyun menunggu tadi. " _Ja-jamkamanyo!_ A-apa maksud—" dokter itu membuat Kyuhyun diam hanya dengan tatapan sendunya. "Kumiko!" teriak wanita dari _video call_ itu, histeris. Pikiran Kyuhyun hampir buntu dengan semua kebetulan ini. Lalu, dia dengan tidak sadarnya meneteskan air matanya. " _Yeobo_ , tadi Kumiko dibawa kemari oleh seorang pemuda. Aku sempat mengiterogasinya tadi, apakah kau mau berbicara dengannya?" tanya dokter itu yang disambut anggukan wanita itu. Segera setelahnya pemandangan di layar _handphone_ wanita itu berubah.

Wanita itu terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis itu. "Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau menangis? Ah iya, apakah kau yang tadi membawa Kumiko ke rumah sakit? Terima kasih banyak nak, aku khawatir sekali," kata wanita itu. Kyuhyun langsung menghapus air matanya, dia berpikir kalau wanita itu akan menganggapnya laki-laki cengeng, tapi sepertinya wanita itu malah menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Sama-sama _ahjumma_ , aku merasa terhormat. Aku hanya menelepon ambulans dan mengantarnya kembali, tidak lebih," jawab Kyuhyun merendahkan diri.

"Tidak, pertolonganmu sangat membantu. Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu. Karena setahuku Kumiko tidak punya banyak teman, jadi aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau teman Kumiko? Boleh aku tahu namamu? Kalau Kumiko sudah sadar dan dia nanti malah lupa denganmu, biar aku yang mengunjunginya dan mengingatkannya," kata ibu Kumiko. "Ah, aku bukan temannya. Aku..." ujar Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya karena dokter yang mencurigainya tadi notabene-nya adalah ayah Kumiko, tapi apa boleh buat?

"Aku pekerja di kafe yang sering Kumiko kunjungi dalam seminggu terakhir. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Hm..." Kyuhyun tersentak karena menyadari sesuatu. "Maaf, _ahjumma_ barusan bilang kalau nanti dia malah lupa denganku? Apa maksud _ahjumma_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, takut-takut salah bicara. "Ah, aku paham sekarang. Aku kira kau temannya. Hm, iya... baiklah. Aku akan datang ke sana segera dan menceritakan semuanya padamu, nak. Boleh kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit ragu. "A-ah tentu saja boleh _ahjumma_. Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Kyuhyun sebagai penutup _video call_ itu.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan _handphone_ itu ke empunya. "Aku minta maaf, kau pasti merasa sangat tegang tadi karena ancamanku, tapi aku memang selalu begitu kepada semua orang yang telah menyelamatkan putriku ketika dia pingsan di jalan," jelas dokter itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah lega, tapi! "'Ketika dia pingsan di jalan'? Apa maksudnya itu, dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika perlahan fakta demi fakta akan terkuak. "Maksudku masih ada di perjalanan menuju kemari," jawab dokter itu singkat dan bijak yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Tak lama, terdengar suara hentakan _high heels_ bertempo cepat. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun langsung menduga kalau itu suara larinya ibu Kumiko. Dia membuka pintu ruangan pasien pas ketika wanita itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga Kyuhyun hampir terhuyung ke belakang kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan dengan pintu. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat wanita itu memeluk tubuh Kumiko yang masih terbujur lemah. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat _eomma_ _-_ nya, alhasil dia menahan air mata yang mencari kesempatan untuk terjun dari matanya.

"Aku benar-benar marah dengan keputusanmu yang tak ingin disembuhkan hanya karena kisah roman picisanmu, tapi kini _kaa-san_ tak bisa marah padamu!" jerit wanita itu histeris. "Kenapa kau harus pingsan lagi Kumiko?! _Kaa-san_ sangat khawatir!" lanjut wanita itu. 'Keputusanmu yang tak ingin disembuhkan?' 'Pingsan lagi?' Apakah Kumiko benar-benar sakit?, pikir Kyuhyun. "Ah Kyuhyun- _san_ , aku hampir lupa. Maafkan aku yang terlalu emosional, dia anak kami satu-satunya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak," ujar ibu Kumiko sambil membungkuk dalam yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai penurun kewarganegaraan Jepang pada Kumiko.

Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya wanita itu menegaskan tawarannya. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kau mau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya wanita itu. Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. "Apa Anda secepat itu percaya padaku, _ahjumma_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. "Kalau aku tidak yakin, aku sudah mengusirmu dari rumah sakit sebelum aku datang mengunjungi Kumiko kemari," Kyuhyun hanya mendesah lalu dia mengangguk.

 _"_ Kaa-sa~n! _" panggil Kumiko riang hari itu. Ibu Kumiko yang bernama Nanami itu berbalik lalu menatap putri tunggalnya penuh curiga. "Aku mau minta izin ya," kata Kumiko manja, kalau sudah begini, tandanya anak itu akan nge-_ date _lagi dengan Donghae. "Ku_ — _" omongan ibunya terputus melihat sudah ada Donghae di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Donghae-_ ya _~" Kumiko langsung memburu sosok itu. Sepertinya karena sebentar lagi putri tunggalnya itu akan merayakan ultahnya yang ke-19 tanggal 5 Mei. Oh tidak! 5 Mei itu hari ini!_

 _"Kalau_ kaa-san _diam, berarti_ kaa-san _setuju. Ok,_ ittekima~su! Mata ne kaa-san! _" pamit anak itu kemudian menghilang bersama kekasihnya. Sebenarnya, Nanami sangat mempercayai Donghae sehingga seharusnya dia bisa merasa tenang. Namun, kali ini_ feeling _-nya mengatakan sebaliknya. "Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia Kumiko,_ onegai~ _" Nanami berdoa dengan khusyuknya sambil memejamkan mata._

 _"Apa?! Kita benar-benar akan pergi ke Jeju?_ Kyaaa! Yatta! _" seru Kumiko senang. Donghae yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sekarang mereka masih di perjalanan menuju Jeju, tapi mengingat jarak yang jauh, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk berhenti dulu ke_ rest area _._

 _"_ Aa! Gomen, na baegopa _," cengir Kumiko sambil menunjukkan_ eye smile _-nya ketika Donghae mendengar suara perutnya yang keroncongan. Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Apa mentang-mentang aku pacarmu maka kau bisa seenaknya saja menghabiskan uangku? Ckckck," kata Donghae sok marah yang mengundang sikutan dari Kumiko. Mereka memesan 2 mangkok ramen dan Kumiko membeli_ _semangkok_ _es krim._

 _Setelah selesai makan, mereka kembali menaiki mobil Donghae. Kemudian mereka menjumpai lampu lalu lintas. Donghae pun dengan tertibnya mengerem mobil ketika lampu men_ _unjuk_ _kan warna merah. Kumiko sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dan gayanya yang lucu membuat Donghae gemas. Selintas tapi mengejutkan, laki-laki itu mencium sekilas pipinya membuat rona wajahnya berubah merah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Me-me-memalukan ta-tahu!" kata Kumiko gugup sekaligus malu-malu, terlihat dari sikapnya yang kini tengah menutupi mukanya._

 _Donghae hanya terkekeh-kekeh penuh kemenangan. Kemudian, karena hilang kendali, Donghae mengalihkan wajah Kumiko untuk melihat ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu sudah buru-buru menutup matanya ketika dia mendekati wajah gadis di depannya. Ia bahkan menghiraukan bunyi klakson kendaraan lain. Kumiko mencuri pandang pada lampu lalin. "Donghae-_ ya _, sudah lampu hijau!" bisik Kumiko. Mata Donghae terbuka dan memandang ke arah yang sama. "Haaah sayang sekali," Donghae mulai memegang stir mobil dan menyetirnya._

 _Baru saja dia akan membelokkan mobilnya, tiba-tiba ada truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Kedua penumpang mobil itu pun langsung panik. Donghae membanting stir 180 derajat ke belakang tapi ternyata ada mobil lain yang juga menuju ke arahnya. Lantas, tanpa diduga-duga truk yang kini ada di belakang mereka itu langsung menabrak mobil mereka dengan cepat, menggeretnya lebih dekat ke arah mobil yang kini ada di depan mobil Donghae. Alhasil, kecelakaan ini membuat mobil Donghae terapit depan-belakang. Kepala Kumiko terbentur keras ke depan membuatnya hilang kesadaran, sementara Donghae yang juga sudah luka-luka itu masih berusaha agar bisa membuka matanya._

 _Orang-orang di sekitar TKP itu langsung memfoto-foto, ada juga yang berinisiatif untuk menelepon polisi dan ambulans, ada juga yang hanya bisa berteriak-teriak. Keadaan kedua korban hampir tidak memungkinkan mengingat keadaan mobil mereka yang terimpit dan hancur parah. Truk tadi yang terlihat susah untuk mundur akhirnya bisa meloloskan diri. Namun, polisi sudah datang untuk mencegat pelaku-pelaku tersebut dan ambulans pun sudah datang untuk menyelamatkan Kumiko dan Donghae._

"Aku baru tahu kalau itu adalah kali pertama Donghae mengantarkan Kumiko naik mobil, karena katanya dia baru bisa naik mobil belum lama sebelum kecelakaan. Aku sangat sedih waktu itu, Kumiko kecelakaan di hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah Kumiko dirawat, aku mengunjunginya. Aku berteriak histeris, meraung-raung. Aku berharap dengan bangunnya dia maka dia bisa menunjukkan _yokogao_ -nya dan berkata 'maafkan aku ibu, aku membuatmu khawatir', tapi dia hanya menatapku aneh dan kemudian bilang ' _dare desu ka?_ '. Itu membuat semua keluarga yang menjenguknya terkejut lalu ayah Kumiko bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan saraf anaknya. Diagnosisnya membuatku hanpir pingsan..."

Kyuhyun semakin awas mendengar cerita Nanami. "Dia terkena _Traumatic Amnesia_. Ayah Kumiko menjelaskan bagaimana penyakit itu bisa ada. Aku sungguh tak kuat dengan semua ini. Saat ayah Kumiko menjelaskan ini pada anaknya yang bahkan tak tahu bahwa dokternya adalah ayahnya sendiri itu mengamuk. Dia bersikas, 'aku tidak amnesia atau apapun namanya itu! Aku sehat! AKU TIDAK SAKIT!', begitu teriaknya. Aku semakin terluka karena dia benar-benar mirip orang gila yang tak mau diobati. Akhirnya kami pasrah dan begitulah kesehariannya,"

Kyuhyun entah kenapa langsung menunduk, mungkin dia merasa sedih. "Dia tetap tinggal di rumah kami, tapi ya begitu. Kalau dia bangun dan lupa dia siapa dan ada dimana, kami harus menjelaskannya dengan sabar. Setiap hari, bayangkan. Tapi dia tidak lupa semua hal. Dia akan ingat beberapa hal sepele atau teman-temannya, dan juga Donghae. Mungkin saja ketika Kumiko datang ke kafemu selama seminggu berturut-turut itu dia berpikir bahwa dia belum pernah mengunjungi kafe itu makanya dia akan mengunjunginya terus,"

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Mengerti kenapa Kumiko kabur saat dia salah bicara dengan teman-temannya, kenapa Donghae hanya bisa berbicara dengan raut sungkan pada Kumiko, dan kenapa Kumiko tak bisa mengingatnya padahal dirinya terus yang mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanannya tiap hari. Kyuhyun hampir meledakkan tangisnya, mungkin perasaannya terkesan terlalu lembut atau kalian akan menyebutnya 'banci' karena melihatnya gampang sekali menangis.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah memperhatikan _uri ttal_ selama seminggu ini. Kami benar-benar prihatin dengannya. Dia akan pingsan ketika dia terlalu memaksakan otaknya untuk bekerja. Ingatannya akan terus memudar kalau saja dia terus menolak untuk diobati. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau kini dia hanya seperti boneka hidup yang rapuh hanya dengan sedikit gangguan. Padahal, dulu dia adalah atlet taekwondo handal yang sangat cerdas, ceria, dan mudah berbaur," kini mulailah ayah Kumiko yang bercerita.

Kyuhyun tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Kumiko. Dia terkejut karena gadis itu sudah membuka matanya dan sekilas terlihat ada air mata yang jatuh dari sana. "Ku-Kumiko," ujar Kyuhyun yang mengundang perhatian kedua orang tua itu. "Kumiko!" panggil mereka. Ayah dan ibu Kumiko memeluk tubuhnya yang lemah itu. " _Kaa-san_ ," panggil Kumiko yang saat itu masih bisa mengingat ibunya. "Apakah kondisiku... seburuk itu?" tanya Kumiko pelan, terbesit nada sedih dalam pertanyaannya. Nanami tambah meraung-raung, dia tak menyangka kalau anaknya 'kembali' mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Ayah," panggil Kumiko untuk menenangkannya. Tak disangka ada sedikit kemajuan dalam pemulihan memorinya, padahal dia belum memulai terapi apapun. "Maafkan aku yang telah merepotkan ayah dan ibu," lalu mata Kumiko menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang kedua orang tua itu. " _Are?_ Kau pelayan di kafe tadi kan?" Ayah dan ibu Kumiko kompak menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

" _Boku? Ah, hai, sou desu ne_ ," balas Kyuhyun kaku sambil menyeka air matanya. "Lalu, kenapa aku nyasar di sini? Apa aku baru saja ditolong olehnya, _kaa-san_?" tanya Kumiko. "Hm, dia yang membawamu kemari. _Sou ne, kaa-san_ lupa memberitahunya padamu. _Ja_ , berkenalanlah kalian berdua. Kami harus keluar. Setelah ini, Kumiko harus janji pada _kaa-san_ untuk mengikuti terapi penyembuhan, ok? Kumiko sayang pada _kaa-san_ kan?" tanya Nanami memastikan.

Kumiko hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku sangat menyayangi _kaa-san!_ Aku janji akan sembuh dan membahagiakan _kaa-san_ ," kata Kumiko sambil membentuk cinta di atas kepalanya kemudian kedua orang tuanya kembali memeluknya. "Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Cepatlah sembuh dan kembalilah Kumiko. _Aishiteru_ ," bisik Nanami sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kumiko diikuti suaminya. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kumiko berdua dalam ruangan itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Hahaha jujur saja aku tidak suka canggung-canggung begini. Duduklah maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku," kata Kumiko yang membuat Kyuhyun membatin ' _she's the one I've been searching for_ '. "Kau mengerti bahasa Jepang tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan berbahasa Korea. Namaku Park Kumiko. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu kalau ayahku orang Korea dan ibuku orang Jepang. Marga ayahku Park dan tanpa mengurangi kultur Jepang dalam diriku maka ibuku memberi nama Kumiko padaku. Segitu saja dulu, bagaimana denganmu?" kata Kumiko sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tuaku asli orang Korea, sayangnya aku belum tahu kenapa orang tuaku memberi nama 'Kyuhyun' padaku. Hahahaha," Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan tawa yang berbaur dengan tawa Kumiko, tak lupa dia menjabat tangan Kumiko balik. "Ya! Apa kau tak berniat untuk melepas tanganku?" tanya Kumiko gamblang membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya. Gadis di depannya tertawa lagi, sekarang Kyuhyun menemukan itu sebagai keunggulan Kumiko yang membuat dirinya tak berdaya karena dia begitu menyukai tawa itu. Bangkitlah lagi rasa yang kemarin sempat dia kubur...

" _Nee yeobo_ , aku rasa Kumiko sudah kembali lagi hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya Kyuhyun yang baru dia 'kenal'. Apa kau pikir dia sudah lupa dengan Donghae dan nantinya akan _move on_ pada laki-laki itu?" kata Nanami dengan sedikit godaan. "Ya, aku setuju. Dia tampak rasional sekarang, aku senang melihat perkembangannya, tapi.. apa?! Kau menduga Kumiko akan punya perasaan pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa? Apa kau sebegitu percayanya pada laki-laki itu?" tanya suaminya. Nanami hanya menyengir. "Bukankah cerita pertemuan mereka terdengar mirip dengan cerita kita, Myung Joo- _ya_?" godanya. Wajah Myung Joo jadi memerah dan Nanami melanjutkan, "lagipula, _ano ko mo ii yo_ ," bisiknya.

"Maaf aku tadi sempat menguping meski tidak semua sih. _Nee nee_ , apa kau mau menjelaskan hal yang lainnya padaku? Aku hanya mendengar kalau _kaa-san_ menyebut sebuah nama. Siapa ya tadi itu? Hm..." Kumiko berpikir keras membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru menyela, "Donghae?" Kumiko menoleh, "iya, nama itu! Itu nama laki-laki kan? Dia siapa? Kenapa _kaa-san_ menyebut-nyebutnya? ... Apa...dia kekasihku sebelum aku sakit begini?" tanya Kumiko pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu santai, "Nanami _ahjumma_ menceritakan sekilas tentang kalian. Aku pun baru mengetahuimu karena aku menolongmu hari ini,"

" _Ano_ , maaf, sepertinya aku menyinggung perasaanmu," sesal Kumiko. "Lho, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku takut kalau Donghae itu membuatmu mundur terhadapku. Lagipula setahuku aku tak ingat apa pun soal namja itu, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?" tanya Kumiko. "Hah?! A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sekaligus gugup. Dia bukannya tak tahu kalau Kumiko pikir dirinya menyukai gadis ini makanya dia sedikit lesu saat tahu dia masih punya kekasih, tapi kok nalarnya bisa sejauh itu sih?!

"Heh? Kenapa kau harus bersuara keras begitu? Kaget? Aku kira kau menyukaiku, tapi kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa juga. Kita berteman ya?" kata Kumiko tanpa menyelipkan 'saja' di permintaannya. Apa maksudnya, dia tak berpikir kalau hubungan mereka hanya akan berakhir sebagai 'teman' saja? Apa maksudnya? "Kalau kau ingat, si Donghae itu sudah bertemu denganmu 2 kali setelah kau amnesia begini," jelas Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan khayalannya.

"Iya tah? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Kumiko bersemangat. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya, tak tanggung Kyuhyun juga menjelaskan bagaimana Kumiko bisa berakhir kena amnesia begini. Kini giliran Kumiko yang menangis, tapi Kyuhyun bisa mengerti. "Katamu dia langsung mencari pacar baru mentang-mentang aku sudah divonis kena amnesia? Padahal dia secara tidak langsung juga membuatku jadi begini?! _Namja_ macam apa dia, HAH?!" selanjutnya suara tangis Kumiko yang nyaring itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana itu akhirnya hanya mengelus punggung gadis itu. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga gadis itu malah menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Krik krik.

Kyuhyun mendadak demam padahal yang sebenarnya sakit itu ya si gadis yang berani-berani memeluknya kini. " _Etto_ , Kyuhyun- _san_ , kau sakit?" tanya Kumiko khawatir sambil melepas pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Dia meraba kening laki-laki itu, terasa panas. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati. Bisa-bisa gagal paham nih, si Kumiko! Gadis itu lancang saja padahal hal-hal begitu bukanlah hal yang biasa Kyuhyun alami dengan perempuan manapun, bahkan _noona_ -nya sekalipun.

Saat wajah mereka berada di jarak yang sangat dekat itu, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk bertanya. "Kumiko- _san_ , apa kau selalu memeluk orang ketika kau menangis?" Kumiko tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "aku ingat sekarang. Pelukanmu mengingatkanku pada Donghae. _Ano_ , maaf aku menyinggungnya lagi, tapi aku selalu begini pada semua orang. _Kaa-san, tou-san_ , teman-temanku," jelasnya. Laki-laki di depannya kaget. "Apa kau juga begini pada orang asing? Atau pada _namja_ lain bahkan ketika kau punya kekasih?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kumiko memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau bercanda? Aku takkan begitu pada sembarang orang dan tentu saja aku akan jaga jarak dengan _namja_ lain ketika aku punya kekasih! Kenapa? Apa kau ragu kalau aku akan memeluk _namja_ lain?" goda Kumiko. Dasar, buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya! "Hah?! Kau berpikir kalau kita akan berpacaran? Aku tuh bertanya apakah kau bahkan selingkuh di belakang mantan-mantanmu itu, _baka_!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. "Hah?! Kau memanggilku apa? ' _Baka_ '?! Aku ini pintar tahu!" sungut Kumiko. Seharusnya, semua berjalan seperti yang Kumiko rencanakan kalau dia akan menertawakan kepolosan Kyuhyun. Kini semua malah terbalik, Kyuhyun balik menertawakan Kumiko karena sikapnya yang lucu saat sedang ngambek itu.

"Sudah baikan? Tidak jadi marahan dengan Donghae? Kau sudah memaafkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia sudah mulai mengimbangi cara bergaul Kumiko yang memang sangat cepat akrab itu. Dia bergerak menjauh dari Kumiko tapi gadis itu menahannya. "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Aku masih ingin memelukmu, tak bolehkah? Apa kau sebegitu tidak tertariknya padaku, hm?" tanya Kumiko dengan raut penasaran yang entah kenapa tetap terlihat imut itu. "Tidak, bukan be—"

" _Yosh!_ Berarti Kyuhyun menyukaiku! Hm~" Kumiko memeluk laki-laki itu dengan eratnya. Dia bahkan menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri, mungkin saking senangnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa menghindar karena dia juga menginginkan ini—bahkan dia duluan yang menyukai Kumiko—. Dia pun balas memeluk Kumiko padahal belum ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi pada mereka.

" _KAA-SA~N!_ MULAI SEKARANG AKU INGIN MENJALANI TERAPI PENYEMBUHANKU BARENG KYUHYUN!" teriak Kumiko pada ayah dan ibunya yang—padahal—sudah ancang-ancang memulai adegan romantis mereka. Jenius sekali! Ternyata dari tadi Kumiko sadar kalau kedua orang tuanya masih asyik mengupingi mereka dari luar. Alhasil godaan Kumiko membuat Nanami dan Myung Joo menghentikan aksi mereka. "Terserah padamu, Kumiko-ku yang jenius~" balas Nanami dan Myung Joo berbarengan.

-o-

NB: _holla! I'm back! Now with somewhat new genre and style of my FF-writing style!_ Aku nulis ini untuk ikutan GA SparkyuINA dalam rangka merayakan Anniversary mereka yang ke-5 22 September nanti! _Happy 5th Anniversary SparkyuINA!_ Jujur aja, fanbase Kyuhyun yang satu ini adalah yang pertama yang kutemuin di Twitter, makanya aku respect banget dan jujur juga aku happy banget nulis FF-ku yang kali ini menurutku gak mellow-mellow drama banget hihi :D. _Thanks for reading and please comment guys! Don't be a sider! O_ _nce again, thanks for reading!^^_


End file.
